Les masques immortels
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Deux regards qui se croisent, des danses partagées, des sentiments naissants. Tout les rapprochait et pourtant, il y avait entre eux un fossé fait de haine et de vengeance.


**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du concours "La Magie des Masques". Peut-être qu'une suite verra le jour quand je serai inspirée un peu plus (mais surtout quand j'aurai plus de temps).**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Les masques Immortels**

Ignorant les regards inconnus qui glissaient sur son corps, elle traversait la foule, perchée sur ses haut-talons, évitant chaque invité. L'habitude lui permettait de ne pas prêter attention à tout ce monde et de se déplacer facilement. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour humer les délicats parfums qui flottaient dans l'air et qui chatouillaient ses narines sensibles. Il ne faisait pas extrêmement beau, le ciel était même couvert de petits nuages mais c'était justement ce temps mitigé qui lui plaisait pour se fondre dans la masse d'hommes et de femmes, tous masqués pour l'occasion. Elle-même ne dérogeait pas à la règle, portant un masque rouge et or, finement travaillé à la main, qui rehaussait les tons bordeaux de sa longue robe qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle n'était pas des plus simples, avec une partie haute qui ressemblait à un corset et une partie basse évasée comme les robes des princesses de contes de fée. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon laissaient un aperçu de ses épaules et de ses omoplates, détail qui attirait sur elle de nombreux commentaires.

Parfois, elle souriait, étirant ses lèvres rosées, pensant à beaucoup de choses à la fois. Sa tenue complète reflétait un aspect contraire à sa personnalité. Elle avait choisi les tons pourpres pour rappeler les yeux des Vampires non végétariens ainsi que la teinte dominante des Volturi. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'absence de ces derniers mais elle aimait provoquer, à sa façon. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas se tenir en société. L'élégance naturelle des Vampires lui octroyait la fascination des faibles mortels dont les expressions se chargeaient de sentiments contradictoires. Elle pouvait voir leur hésitation à venir lui parler, résultat d'une tentation malsaine. Leurs corps réagissaient, les langues se déliaient quand des créatures comme elles se trouvaient proches des humains. S'ils restaient à une distance respectable, c'était simplement parce que leur inconscient avait eu la révélation de leur nature dangereuse et néfaste. Il y avait cette alerte silencieuse dans leurs esprits qui les maintenait en vie quand ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour tenter de percer leur secret.

Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, notant la présence de Charlie Swan, l'organisateur de ce bal masqué. Ou plutôt celui qui avait cédé face aux demandes insistantes et répétées d'Alice Cullen qui prévoyait que la journée serait mémorable. En ce sens, la blonde avait du mal à croire qu'une telle réception fut la réussite du siècle mais elle gardait pour elle ses réflexions. Elle avait appris à se taire et à se faire discrète au fil du temps, lui évitant quelques catastrophes mal venues. Et avec Edward dans les parages, mieux valait surveiller ses pensées sous peine de se retrouver face à un interrogatoire très poussé.

\- Il n'y a qu'Alice pour organiser un bal dehors sur toute une journée, bougonna Emmett.

\- Tu as oublié de dire qu'elle est aussi la seule à regrouper les humains et les Vampires à une même fête, rétorqua Jasper.

La blonde avait reconnu sans peine leurs voix qui restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas pu les oublier à cause des événements qui avaient mené à leur rencontre. Les souvenirs de ces jours particuliers remontaient à peu de temps auparavant et incluaient de nombreux Vampires avec les Cullen et les Volturi au-devant de la scène, les premiers pour avoir élevé une hybride et les seconds pour faire respecter les lois qui n'avaient pas été brisées. Un malheureux concours de circonstances avait fait croire à la grande famille dominante italienne que les Cullen élevaient une enfant immortelle, figée à jamais dans un âge donné. Ce genre de comportement entraînait inlassablement la mort du créateur et de l'enfant créé, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Mais Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et de Bella, possédait à la fois un côté humain cédé par sa mère et un côté Vampire par son père. Tout s'était relativement bien fini si on omettait un ou deux détails près et voilà comment elle se retrouvait à un bal, à Forks, en remerciement du chemin parcouru autrefois pour témoigner afin d'innocenter Renesmée.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Merci également d'être venus si nombreux pour participer à ce bal masqué en plein air en espérant que vous apprécierez ce divertissement.

Charlie n'était pas très à son aise dans les grands discours et ça se voyait bien, son visage dégageant une impression de gêne, ses mains triturant le micro comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. La blonde eut un nouveau sourire puis grimaça légèrement quand elle entendit la musique se mettre en route. Le niveau sonore était bien trop élevé pour des Vampires. Elle chercha un endroit reculé, le plus loin possible des enceintes mais assez près de la foule pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Fermant les yeux, elle s'adossa à un arbre, faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer sa robe. Elle aimait s'amuser à reconnaître les odeurs des gens, plus particulièrement celles des Vampires rencontrés au long de son existence. Ses paupières se rouvrirent lorsque Bella et Edward firent leur entrée avec leur fille et les autres Cullen. Même masqués, ce n'était pas si dur de savoir qui ils étaient, ce qui gâchait un peu l'effet de surprise. Elle les salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de reporter toute son attention sur les nombreux arrivants au sang frais très odorant.

Depuis plusieurs heures, elle observait les gens qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres pour danser ou qui s'éloignaient parfois vers le buffet dressé sur de grandes nappes blanches. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve de gamine, ceux où la jeune femme délaissée par le monde entier réussissait finalement à trouver son bonheur aux bras d'un prince charmant au sourire ravageur. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, ce n'était pas une utopie, seulement une réalité étrange à laquelle elle aurait préféré échapper. Les envies d'enfance n'avaient plus de place dans ses pensées, dans sa mémoire et dans son être tout entier. On lui avait volé sa vie, elle était devenue une créature enchanteresse mais elle avait pu découvrir la joie de former une famille avec d'autres Vampires transformées à la même époque qu'elle. Se nourrir de sang humain avait été une vraie facilité, au début. C'était le besoin qui la guidait, la soif intarissable puis, peu à peu, elle et ses sœurs adoptives avaient su se contenter de sang animal, changeant ainsi leurs iris pourpres en ambre, couleur qui dévoilait leur nouveau régime alimentaire.

Avec toute cette foule, elle aurait dû perdre ses moyens et se jeter sur un ou deux humains mais son contrôle sur elle-même lui permettait de paraître normale, presque mortelle. Et même si elle ne participait pas entièrement à la fête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les humains savaient s'amuser à leur manière en profitant d'un bal où il n'y avait pas de musique récente. En quelques secondes, elle sentit un léger courant d'air dû au déplacement de quelqu'un et une nouvelle odeur vint flotter près d'elle.

\- Quel cavalier a eu l'audace d'abandonner une si jolie jeune femme ?

C'était une voix masculine, grave et lente, pleine de douceur et d'attentions. La blonde tourna son regard vers le nouveau venu, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, remarquant la dominance sombre de son costume. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, classiquement mais avec un certain charme. Le masque qu'il portait se parait aussi de teintes ténébreuses qui contrastaient avec ses iris rougeoyant. Elle comprit sur le champ qu'il n'était pas végétarien mais elle ne voyait en lui aucun mal, aucune agressivité. Elle continua donc son inspection, admirant sa chevelure brune retenue en queue de cheval par un lien en cuir qui aurait eu son heure de gloire à une époque plus lointaine. Les humains n'aimaient pas les choses hors du temps mais entre Vampires, ils se comprenaient car les secondes écoulées n'avaient aucune emprise sur eux.

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier, ça évite les déceptions.

\- Alors pourquoi être venue ?

\- Pour montrer à des connaissances que j'ai accepté leurs remerciements. Vous ignorez sûrement la tragédie qui s'est déroulée ici il y a quelques temps.

\- C'est étrange mais j'ai pourtant entendu dire que tout s'était bien fini, il me semble.

Elle ne répondit pas, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Même si les Volturi étaient repartis, il y avait eu des dommages collatéraux, une victime qui avait payé le prix de la colère de l'un des Rois de la famille italienne. Rares étaient ceux ayant pleuré sa perte mais elle faisait partie de ces quelques personnes anéanties par la mort soudaine et imprévue de l'une des leurs.

\- Les histoires finissent toujours par être racontées avec un soupçon de mensonge et d'oubli. Il n'y a jamais de vraie fin heureuse.

\- J'apprécie cette vision des choses mais vous oubliez que le bonheur peut quand même illuminer nos vies.

\- Illuminer la vie d'un Vampire ? En voilà une drôle d'idée, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de scintiller comme un diamant !

\- Ce n'était qu'une métaphore, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Laissez-moi vous prouver juste une fois que nous pouvons être heureux sans fin heureuse.

Il lui tendit une main, l'invitant à danser, plongeant ses iris pourpres dans ceux dorés de la blonde. Sans hésitation, elle accepta, le suivant jusqu'à la foule des danseurs. Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule alors qu'il la prenait par la taille, amorçant les premiers pas de manière synchronisée. Elle essayait vainement de trouver qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce masque sombre, se demandant même s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés. De nombreux noms tournaient dans son esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner son identité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Pas de questions personnelles, profitez simplement de ce moment, il ne sera pas éternel.

Mais leur existence, elle, l'était. Une éternité de tourments, de douleurs mais aussi de sentiments positifs passagers qui surgissaient parfois le temps de quelques minutes pour repartir aussitôt. Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, pour rêver un instant à une autre vie, à une autre famille mais elle était Vampire, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se laissa donc emporter par la musique et par les talents de son cavalier qui lui faisait oublier le monde autour d'elle. Il maniait la danse avec une perfection inégalable, même pour un Vampire. Il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Après tout, avec une longévité comme la leur, ils se permettaient tout au long de leur existence. Tandis qu'ils tournoyaient au milieu des autres couples, la blonde croisa le regard intrigué d'Alice, posé sur l'inconnu, puis celui plus sérieux d'Edward. Elle les ignora superbement, se concentrant uniquement sur cette sensation unique qu'elle ressentait. A l'endroit même où son cavalier avait posé sa main, sur sa taille, elle croyait brûler d'un feu vif, agréable. Drôle de paradoxe pour une personne que seules les flammes pouvaient tuer.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous nous arrêter pour le moment ou ils risquent de se demander si nous sommes bien humains ou non, déclara l'inconnu.

Elle n'avait pas vu que le temps défilait à une vitesse folle, passant de bons moments avec lui. Elle hocha la tête puis quitta la foule à ses côtés, rejoignant l'arbre où elle s'était tenue deux heures plus tôt. Il ne s'en alla pas, restant près d'elle, la surprenant plus que de raison. Elle chercha du regard sa sœur adoptive, occupée à danser avec son compagnon, étroitement enlacées. Soupirant, la blonde jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui se couvrait de plus en plus. Un orage ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée, elle pouvait le sentir dans l'air, dans l'ambiance pesante qui s'installait. Elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant brièvement la foule avant le retentissement sonore du tonnerre. Charlie Swan prit les devants et demanda à tout le monde de bien vouloir entrer dans la grande salle utilisée parfois pour d'autres cérémonies. Les invités ne se firent pas prier, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment sobre dépourvu de décorations, pressés de se mettre à l'abri. Des gouttes de pluie commençaient déjà à tomber, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Elle suivit le mouvement, surtout pour éviter d'abîmer le tissu couteux de sa robe, attrapant la main de l'inconnu pour l'entraîner à sa suite sans se soucier de savoir s'il acceptait. Elle aimait faire preuve d'audace et surprendre elle-aussi.

Ce revirement de situation ne changea pourtant pas grand-chose. Charlie s'excusa puis permit, avec l'aide de ses collègues, de tout remettre en ordre pour continuer le bal. Le buffet avait été réinstallé à l'intérieur en catastrophe mais il y avait peu de pertes, ce qui satisfaisait tout le monde. La musique reprit à son tour, lancinante, calme, envoûtante, presque irréelle.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un nouvel instant de bonheur ? s'enquit l'inconnu en lui lançant un regard chargé d'intérêt.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Et ils retournèrent au milieu des convives pour virevolter sur la piste. Certains invités avaient décidé de ne plus jouer le jeu, retirant leurs masques, riant parfais en découvrant leurs partenaires de danse. La blonde résistait à l'envie de glisser ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon pour lui ôter ce morceau de tissu qui cachait tout de lui. Sa curiosité se faisait violente mais elle parvenait à réfréner ses pulsions, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu. Même là, avec tant d'humains aux alentours, il se contenait pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, ce qui était plus dur que pour elle qui ne se nourrissait plus de sang humain depuis de nombreuses décennies.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un Vampire ?

\- Trop longtemps pour que ça ait de l'importance, murmura-t-il avec tristesse. L'éternité est bien trop longue quand on a tout perdu.

Elle sut d'instinct que s'il avait été humain, ses yeux se seraient remplis de larmes, sa voix aurait tremblé face aux souvenirs de sa douleur mais il n'avait plus de cœur battant. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, cette souffrance infernale qui rongeait l'âme, ce besoin de mettre fin à sa vie quand on apprend qu'il y a toujours un mal plus grand que celui de la transformation en Vampire. Elle avait vécu une perte qu'elle pensait surmonter mais qui restait ancrée en elle, aux tréfonds de son esprit. Ces tourments les liaient comme un fil invisible, échos désespérés de deux êtres affligés. Doucement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser volatil, y mettant sa compréhension. Quand il recula légèrement, elle crut qu'elle était allée trop loin alors elle décida de s'éclipser un instant, se rendant dans les toilettes pour être seule. Faisant attention aux endroits où elle marchait, elle s'arrêta devant un des lavabos, dénouant son masque quelques instants, observant son visage dans le miroir. Elle posa sa main sur la surface vitrée, se dévisageant, cherchant dans ses yeux un signe quelconque, une réponse à ses interrogations. Jamais encore elle n'avait été troublée à ce point par un inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une humaine venue pour se maquiller. La blonde lui lança un regard hautain, remit son masque et sortit, ne souhaitant pas supporter une discussion avec une mortelle. Elle retourna dans la salle et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue son cavalier sans même savoir son nom. Elle soupira et détacha la pince qui retenait ses boucles blondes en un chignon, les laissant retomber négligemment sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

\- Et vous soutenez ne pas pouvoir illuminer le monde ?

Elle découvrit son inconnu à ses côtés, toujours masqué. Il arborait un léger sourire, l'un de ceux réservés aux meilleurs moments, aux instants de joie et bonheur.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, s'excusa la blonde.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, c'est plutôt moi qui le suis. J'ai abandonné depuis une éternité l'espoir d'être heureux et je ne sais plus ce que représente un instant passé en compagnie de quelqu'un.

\- Vous devez avoir souffert bien plus que n'importe qui pour parler ainsi.

\- Mon âme sœur m'a été enlevée, tuée par un clan ennemi.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, pleine de compassion. Elle n'aurait souhaité ce sort à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. D'un discret mouvement de la tête, elle lui montra le dehors et elle le tira par la main pour prendre l'air, préférant discuter loin de la foule. De toute manière, personne ne faisait attention à eux, trop occupés à danser, à s'embrasser ou à échanger des ragots sur les différents invités. La pluie s'était calmée mais il y avait encore un peu de vent. Quelques éclairs zébraient le ciel de temps à autre, les éclairant rapidement avant de disparaître, rendant sa noirceur à la nuit qui tombait.

\- Comment supportez-vous le monde ?

\- Je le fais pour mes frères qui ont toujours été là pour moi. Nous n'avons pas de liens du sang mais nous formons une famille.

\- Je vous comprends, j'avais moi-même deux sœurs jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles soit tuée par Caïus Volturi. Depuis, je rêve de vengeance, de pouvoir l'immoler afin de débarrasser cette terre de son existence.

Elle ne sentit pas l'inconnu se raidir et elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Il a déversé sa colère sur elle alors qu'il aurait très bien pu l'épargner. Un jour viendra où il souffrira à son tour.

\- La vengeance ne mène à rien, répliqua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. J'ai souhaité la mort de ceux qui ont assassiné mon épouse mais au final, je n'ai fait que me renfermer.

\- Vous êtes pourtant là aujourd'hui et, grâce à vous, je passe une agréable journée.

Elle ne lui mentait pas, elle se sentait même comblée, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré de ce bal masqué. Il ne parla pas après elle, se contentant de sceller leurs lèvres avec tendresse. Elle ne le repoussa pas, répondant à son baiser, détachant les liens qui maintenaient son masque en place. Quand elle le lui enleva, elle eut un mouvement de recul avant d'être prise d'une colère soudaine, violente, indescriptible.

\- Vous ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tout cela n'était donc qu'un mensonge !

Marcus Volturi se tenait devant elle, l'observant sans ciller, subissant cette haine qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

\- Calmez-vous Tanya et écoutez-moi.

Elle retira son propre masque, serrant les poings et les réduisant en miettes. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Lors de la confrontation avec les Volturi, elle n'avait prêté attention qu'à Aro et Caïus sans se soucier du troisième Roi.

\- Vous avez tué Irina !

\- Caïus l'a fait, rectifia-t-il.

\- Vous auriez pu l'arrêter.

Elle ignorait ce qui la poussait à ne pas agir, sans doute la solitude pesante qui les liait malgré leurs clans. Tanya ne bougeait plus, restant sur ses gardes, en position de défense.

\- C'est Aro qui vous envoie, c'est ça ? Il a su d'une manière ou d'une autre que ma sœur et moi allions venir et il a demandé un volontaire pour nous traquer.

\- Vous faîtes erreur depuis le début. Mes frères ont refusé l'invitation d'Alice Cullen mais je souhaitais voyager et voir de mes propres yeux ce que Renesmée devenait, ainsi que ses parents. J'ai été franc avec vous depuis le début. J'ai perdu Didyme, mon épouse, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles.

Elle ressentait la véracité de ses propos mais elle n'oubliait pas ce jour maudit où Irina avait perdu la vie. Elle ne pardonnerait pas aussi facilement cette mort, même s'il n'y était pour rien. L'arrivée de Kate et Garrett coupa court à la discussion, le second retenant la première prête à se ruer sur le Volturi. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tanya conseilla à Marcus de partir et de ne plus revenir.

\- Votre histoire est touchante mais si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer.

Il se fondit dans l'ombre alors que Kate rejoignait sa sœur, la secouant par les épaules.

\- Tanya, c'est notre ennemi !

\- Il n'est pas question d'ennemi à Forks, c'est le territoire des Cullen.

Cela valait une excuse comme une autre. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à tromper Garrett qui lui lança un regard chargé d'avertissements. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle des fêtes où Charlie Swan avait pris place sur une estrade, déclamant un discours pour remercier chacun d'être venu, d'avoir participé au bal jusqu'au bout. Les invités se disaient au revoir, les couples formés se séparaient et les enfants retrouvaient leurs parents. Les Cullen vinrent saluer les Denali qui se préparaient déjà à partir. Tandis que Kate discutait avec Rosalie et Emmett, Garrett se glissa aux côtés de Tanya.

\- Tu as utilisé une bien piètre excuse envers ta sœur.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ta permission. De toute manière, je ne le reverrai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas si sûr, on ignore tous ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Alice Cullen était intervenue, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Tanya qui se sentit perturbée par ses paroles. Avait-elle vraiment un avenir où Marcus Volturi aurait un rôle à jouer ?


End file.
